


King

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Gen, Hellhound Owner Crowley (Supernatural), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: The Winchesters run into trouble during a case and are surprised by who pulls them out.
Relationships: Crowley & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	King

**Author's Note:**

> For Suptober2020 hosted by winchester-reload
> 
> Day 3: Demonic

They were both trapped and outnumbered. It was a reckless move, going in there alone. They didn't know about the demons guarding it.

Sam looked at his brother standing beside him, just as bruised as he was, with a nasty gash across his chest from where blood was staining his shirt. And Sam was pretty sure he'd broken his arm. Again.

All this for a book that could maybe help them. The thing was surrounded by somewhere around five or six demons so it might be the one they were looking for. If only they could go on long enough to find out.

"I told you this would go south!" Sam snapped at his brother to hide the fear. Dean was bleeding quite badly. "You got any holy water left?" He asked, this time a bit less harsh.

"All out." The small flasks they had on them were there by accident but it did buy them some time. Dean winced as he moved further into the closet they were hiding in. Not that there was much to move into. "Seriously? The one time we don't have a blade on us!" He said while inspecting the small space they had trapped themselves in.

There wasn't anything that could help them. Not like demons were going to keep salt or holy water around.

Dean thought of maybe calling Cas but he didn't know what condition the angel was in. He said he was fine but Dean didn't believe that for a second.

They could hear the demons outside move closer to where they were, trying to find them. Barely a minute had passed before they heard hellhounds. Their door rattled as the monsters tried to break in. The brothers looked at each other as they tried with the little strength they had to hold the door closed, hoping the other had thought of something.

Then, all of a sudden, the barking of the hellhounds stopped and was replaced with the screaming of the demons. They stepped back, confused.

Their door swung open and there stood the 'King of Hell' himself, a little blood splattered on his suit, petting one of his hounds.

Did he just... save them? No. There had to be a catch.

"Hello, boys. Fancy running into you here." Crowley spoke with a smile.

"What are you doing, Crowley?" Dean asked eyeing the demon.

"These morons," he nodded towards the bodies lying on the floor, "stole a couple of my pups. Wasn't going to let them get away with that. But what about you two, Samantha?"

"We're looking for something." Sam said before Dean could stop him. He got a pointed glare instead.

"What, this?" Crowley held up the book that probably told how to destroy, or break the curse on, the objects they had hunted down.

The Winchesters remained quiet. They didn't trust Crowley to just hand it over. But that's exactly what he did.

He tossed the book to Sam and called out behind him as he started walking away, "What you need is probably the only thing you can read in that book. Don't bother translating the rest. It's not the type of thing that will interest you. It was nice seeing you again, squirrel. Moose." And with that he turned and disappeared down another corridor, leaving the brothers mildly concerned and just a little bit thankful.

Crowley was the king of hell and perhaps the least demonic demon right now. And it doesn't hurt having him partially 'on their team', if that's how you want to put it. Maybe he isn't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm still mad at how Crowley and his death was treated.


End file.
